Baths And Forgiveness
by 7-LunaAbraxos-7
Summary: It's been three years since Raven left the Titans after a bad break up with Beast Boy, and she's now living by herself. Can a relaxing bath and a visitor from the past sooth her emotions? BBxRae


Raven pushed the oak door open and pulled her key out of the lock, stepping into the warm house and closing the door behind her. She threw her keys into the dish on the small table in the hall and hung her jacket on its peg. She kicked her shoes off and made her way into the living room, using her power to turn the lamps on.

Raven walked through the house to her bedroom, turning the light on and walking on to the ensuite bathroom. She pulled her clothes off and put them in the wash basket for her to wash later. She flicked the taps of the bath on full power and poured in lavender scented bubbles. Her bath tub wasn't exactly a bath, more like a bath-Jacuzzi, with enough space for several people. Raven grabbed her bath robe off the hook on the wall and pulled it on, then closed the curtains.

She left the bathroom and went into the kitchen. She put the kettle on and pulled a mug and some tea from the cupboard. Once the water had boiled, she made her tea and settled down on the sofa, her aura checking on the bath, which wasn't quite full yet.

Raven sipped her tea and listened to the silence that echoed calmly throughout the house. It was always nice to relax after a stressful day at work. Not that working in a bookstore was stressful, just incredibly monotonous. She sighed and thought back to the time when life was never monotonous, when she was a Titan.

But her mind always clouded over with bitter memories when she thought of her hero days. Mainly because of one person.

Beast Boy.

It wasn't like they hated each other. It was quite the opposite. They had gotten over the tense friendship they had as Raven had mellowed down a bit and wasn't so sardonic to him. They were seventeen when they surprised the other Titans that they were dating. They had been together for two years when certain events happened that resulted in them splitting up and Raven leaving the Titans.

That was three years ago. But whenever Raven thought back to happier days of being a Titan, she realised that they were happy because the five of them were family, not just friends.

Raven sighed and shook her head as she got up and went back to the bathroom to turn the taps off, setting her tea down on the shelf above the sink. She was just about to climb into the hot water when her aura spiked as it sensed something at her front door. She pulled her robe back on and made her way through the house, stopping at the door to peer out the side window. There was a scratching sound on the wood from the other side and she pulled the heavy door open cautiously.

She almost laughed at herself when she saw the Labrador on the doorstep. She crouched down and buried her fingers in its unruly sandy coloured fur.

"You freaked me out a bit," she said quietly, standing up again. Raven ushered the dog inside and shut the door behind them. She turned to find the dog looking up at her with bright eyes. She noted that it wore no collar and that it was male.

"Who do you belong to, hmm?" she asked, pulling a bowl from a cupboard in the kitchen and filling it with water. She put it on the floor and sat down on the floor beside it, watching the dog lap at the water delicately. She smiled gently at the animal. She'd always liked animals, and it'd been a while since she'd been around one.

When he'd finished, the Lab padded next to her and sat close, leaning on her side slightly. Raven smiled and entwined her fingers into the slightly longer fur of his chest.

"You know, you remind me of an old friend," she said softly, scratching it behind an ear, causing it to tilt its head to the side. The dog looked directly into her eyes, and for a moment, Raven froze. She shook her head and leapt to her feet.

"You have a lot of nerve," she hissed, stepping back away from the animal. She watched as its form blurred slightly and in its place crouched a man, long sandy hair falling into his bright green eyes. He stood and pulled a silver ring from his index finger. In a second, the sandy hair turned green, as did his skin. His ears became pointed and a fang poked over his bottom lip.

He took her in with his emerald eyes. She hadn't changed a lot since she'd left. She was still several inches shorter than him, still had that fire in her intense amethyst eyes that he loved so much. She still had those delicious curves and shapely legs that he used to run his hands down. Her hair, however, was longer; what used to be shoulder length lavender locks were now elbow length, her bangs still shorter and framing her face.

"Get out." She didn't shout or raise her voice in any way; in fact, her voice was extremely steady and controlled. He didn't move. Raven felt her heart stutter as she kept her eyes pinned to him. Though she'd never admitted it out loud, she'd missed him. Missed going to bed with him every night, missed waking up in his lithe arms. Missed his cheeky grin as he told her his newest joke and she shot him down. How he would kiss her passionately, giving her everything he was.

"Rae-" he began, reaching an arm out to her, but she stepped back again and cut him off.

"No. You don't have any right to come into my home and disrupt the peace I've had for the past three years. I'm twenty two now Beast Boy, I don't need your bullshit."

His ears flicked back as she swore at him; she _never_ swore. "I don't go by that any more," he said quietly, keeping his eyes locked with hers. "It's Changeling now."

Raven snorted and shook her head. "Garfield, I really couldn't care less. Go back to wherever you came from, back to your latest cheap tart." She snarled. "You can show yourself out." She turned and stormed back through the house, leaving a somewhat flabbergasted and annoyed Garfield Logan behind her.

She made it to the bathroom, shakily locking the door behind her. Her shaking was caused by anger, which she knew wasn't a good thing. Safe in the knowledge that nobody would get through the door, she unfastened her robe and let it fall to the floor as she stepped into the bath. She relaxed into the hot water and leaned her head back on the edge, shutting her eyes.

Raven's aura sensed a presence from the other side of the door and she heard a faint buzzing noise before silence returned. She sighed but then felt she wasn't alone. She opened her eyes to see him standing against the door. Her eyes narrowed as she stared him down, but earned no reaction from him.

Gar stepped forward and crouched next to the tub so that he was eye level with her. Raven didn't back down; she stayed exactly where she was, her eyes locked with his, not showing her annoyance that he hadn't left yet.

She stood up abruptly, not caring that she was naked, after all, it wasn't anything he hadn't seen before. She climbed out of the bath and onto the cotton mat on the floor, a half metre away from him.

"Garfi-" she was cut off as he took hold of her chin and pressed his lips to hers. Raven tried to stay strong, adamant in the fact that she didn't want him. But it had been so long since she'd felt his touch; felt his lips on hers. She felt her mental walls crumble and finally she began to kiss back, letting his tongue in her mouth when she felt it lick her bottom lip, asking for permission. Her hands rose of their own accord and she wrapped them round the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

His mouth left hers for a second as he took in air, and she whimpered at the loss of contact, before she trilled as it returned. She was so focused on the kiss that she hardly noticed him unfastening the buttons of his shirt and push his pants and boxers off. She did, however, notice when he pressed his now naked body flush against her own. Raven shivered as she felt the ten inches of hardened masculinity that he owned, and spread her legs slightly for it to rest between them.

Gar rolled his hips into hers, and moaned deeply into her mouth as his hardness came in contact with her warm wetness. Raven let out a high pitched hum and he pressed himself closer; oh how he'd missed that sound. Raven dropped her head back, then hopped up, wrapping her legs round his waist. Gar whined in the back of his throat and moved his mouth from hers; trailing his lips down her jawbone. He walked backwards, holding her tightly to him, and kicked his way through the door.

Raven hardly noticed the loud bang the door made as it hit the floor; it was as though a fog had settled in her brain, clouding any coherent thoughts. She moaned loudly when she was put on the bed with him on top of her, his hardness rubbing up and down her slickened folds. She arched her back, and Gar took advantage by lowering his mouth to her breast, taking a hardened nipple in his mouth.

"Gar…" she gasped, then writhed as she felt a finger slide into her, and Gar couldn't stifle the moan when he felt her overwhelming wetness. She pushed her hips up against his hand, her body screaming for more.

"Please…" she moaned, her fingers digging into his shoulders. "Just take me…"

Gar swiftly pulled his finger from her and in one urgent thrust, slipped his hardened member inside her. Raven froze and her mouth opened in a wordless call, her eyes rolling back in her head, panting heavily from being so very full. For his part, Gar was dancing with joy inside. He'd missed this, this togetherness, being one. He'd missed her. He was pulled from his thoughts by Raven moaning his name loudly, urging him to move faster and deeper. And so he did. He lost all self control, thrusting into her hard, again and again, each time pulling nearly all the way out and pushing back in to the hilt, making Raven scream in pleasure.

With one final thrust, he felt Raven's inner walls tense as she came, milking his own climax. He collapsed on top of her and after a few minutes he felt her shiver, so he slid out of her and pulled her blanket up and climbed off of her to lie next to her. She turned and automatically curled up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her possessively and without another thought, they were both asleep in seconds.

*** * * * * * **

Garfield was the first to wake. He broke out of sleep slowly, and found himself extremely comfortable, something soft and warm in his arms and a delicious scent in his nose. As his eyes cleared of sleep, he realised two things. First; a beautiful half demon lay in his arms, and two; she was the reason he was so comfortable and explained the origin of the scent.

He was spooning with her, his chest pressed against her back and his hand round her waist. He lowered his head to the crook of her neck and took in her scent, a mixture of jasmine and lavender. He'd missed waking up to that scent. Missed waking up to Raven curled against him, and with, he thought to himself, a cute case of bed head.

Raven yawned and rolled over, her violet eyes flicking open. As she shut them again, her brain registered the green that she'd seen, and her eyes opened swiftly to find Garfield smiling down at her, and arms tighten round her waist. They lay in silence for a few minutes; just looking at each other's face, until Raven put a hand on his chest, stroking the soft layer of fur gently.

"Gar, I'm sorry." She whispered gently, her voice tickling his ear. She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'm sorry for leaving you. I thought… that girl…" she trailed off.

"She threw herself at me Rae." Gar said in earnest. "Then you walked in, thought the wrong thing, and I haven't seen you since. I got my ass kicked by Dick and Vic for nothing! I didn't sleep with her, Rae. Why would I need to when I had you?"

She was quiet for a moment or two, then spoke again. "Have you… slept with anyone since… us?" Even Gar could hear the note of hope in her voice. He shook his head vehemently.

"No. There was never anyone after you." He shut his eyes.

"Same here," she whispered in his ear, pressing a kiss just under it.

"Really?"

"Really." She replied. "And I missed you so much."

Gar opened his eyes and grinned at her cheekily, his fang poking above his lip. He leaned forward and claimed her mouth with his own. Raven felt something grip her wrist under the covers, and pulled them down to see what it was. A smile lit her face as she saw the slender, green, monkey-like tail wrapped round her wrist. She gently unwound it from her wrist and stroked it gently, noticing the shudder that ran through the young man beside her.

"Sorry. I forgot it was so sensitive."

Gar shook his head. "Nah, I just forgot what it feels like to have someone touching it." As the covers were pulled down to their waists, he noticed something that he hadn't seen when previously occupied.

"When'd you get another tattoo?" he asked softly, pressing his fingers to her hip. Raven looked down at the tattoo he was touching, a paw print that had been inked onto her skin in emerald.

"The day we broke up." She closed her eyes as his fingers trailed the outlines. "I was going to show it to you; that's how I found you and that girl." She felt his grip on her skin tighten.

"You marked yourself as mine… and then I went and…"

Raven sat up and swung her leg over his waist, straddling him. "You didn't go and do anything. I should've stopped and listened to your explanation instead of leaving." She paused and sighed. "I just got so… _jealous_… that you were mine but other girls still tried to clamour all over you."

Gar put his hand on her hips, his tail brushing her thigh. "_You_ were jealous? **I** was jealous! You always had men's attention, especially when you started wearing your own clothes."

Raven moved his hand on her right hip down slightly so that it was pressed on her tattoo. "This was for _you_. I got this because it showed that I was _yours_. That you always had me, no matter what." She scoffed. "But then I ran away. Kind of cancels it out, doesn't it?" she bent down and pressed her lips to his softly, and felt him hardening beneath her. She sat back up and laughed. Gar had missed that sound, raspy but soft at the same time.

He pressed up into her and she slipped down onto his now hardened member. She rocked against him slightly, causing him to sigh. Her eyes were half lidded as she smiled down at him, as the small jolts of pleasure ran down her spine. She made love to him slowly, tenderly, not like the night before where they'd been harsh and fast.

They came at the same time with each other's name on their lips, and Raven lay on top of him, his member still inside of her.

"I've missed this," she whispered against his skin. Garfield snorted.

"What, the sex?" he asked cheekily, and Raven laughed and swatted him.

"No. Well, yes." She replied, a blush lighting her cheeks. "What I meant was, I missed this; lying with you, not doing much, simply revelling in your aura."

"My aura, huh?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure it's not my handsomeness and sexy body?"

"No!" she laughed, hitting him again. Garfield laughed too.

"I know what you mean though." He said softly, twining his fingers into her long hair. "I never thought I'd be able to get drunk on your scent again."

Raven smiled and lifted her head, her chin resting on his chest.

"Get drunk all you like then, Garfield. I want to give us another try."

Garfield sat bolt upright then, and they both groaned as they remembered he was still inside her, sending shivers through their bodies.

"Do you mean it?"

Raven smiled and tugged one of his pointed ears gently. "Of course."

Gar wrapped his arms tightly around her, burying his head in the crook of her neck. After a moment, he pulled away and grinned.

"I do believe, Miss Raven, that there is a bath waiting."

Raven grinned back. "You're right Mr Logan. Why don't we make use of it?"


End file.
